


Grey Sunset

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't Judge, F/M, Female-Centric, Heroine's Journey, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: A normal C rank mission suddenly turns into a real disaster for team 7. A group of bandits appear out of blue and kidnap Mitsuki. Boruto gets injured. Konohamaru....well Sarada can't remember anything more as she got knocked out by the leader himself.But when she wakes up, she finds herself back in Konoha, but something feels off. As far as she knew, her uncle was dead and just couldn't stand right in front of her with a concerned look on his face, could he?...then, was she also dead?





	1. Prologue

Sarada's POV

It's been a good half an hour and these bandits just won't give up. I don't blame them tho, they're definitely winning.

We didn't even have a minute to think of some kind of strategy, they appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. And the most horrible part was that I had to watch how Boruto got stabbed, how Mitsuki got knocked out and kidnapped. Me and konohamaru-sensei could barely stay conscious and keep fighting.

My opponent right now is a middle aged man with a light brown hair and black eyes. He even told me his name, Jean. He also told me all about his life and his family. He just won't shut up and it's annoying.

I'm having a really hard time defending him. He's really good at water style techniques. Not to mention I can barely touch him.

I heard Konohamaru-sensei's voice in a distance. It was something like.."He's coming..?" Dunno. I once again turned my attention to the man in front of me who had this maniac smirk on his face. He jumped back as I threw a punch and easily avoided it.

He took advantage of the distance between us and did some weird handsigns.

"Water style: See dragon's roar!" He yelled.

Within a second a big water Dragon appeared and I would be dead by now if I didn't use my sharingan to teleport.

I was panting heavily as I rested my aching back on a tree trunk. Finally I got away from the battlefield. But what about others? Boruto, Mitsuki, sensei... was I really going to run away and leave them there to die?

However, I couldn't do anything alone. If I just go back to village and call for help...

My thoughts suddenly got interrupted as I heard footsteps approaching from behind. I 'tch'ed and took out a new kunai.

"Now now. no need to hide anymore, everyone is dead anyways. I'm sure they were very precious, so...why not join them? Now come out!" A man's voice yelled the last part and threw an explosive Kunai towards the tree I was hiding behind.

'This...This voice..' I got panicked. He was the leader of these bandits and...Konohamaru was fighting him. Does that mean he was really dead? As well as Boruto and Mitsuki? No no no!!! I gritted my teeth and came out from my 'hiding spot.'

As I expected, there he was - the ball of muscles with a bloody sword in his dirty hands. He smirked as he saw me and dropped the sword.

My angry expression turned into a confused one. What the hell was he planning on doing? He stepped back and then started laughing hysterically.

"Do you really think I'll kill an Uchiha? How stupid...you and your daddy are unique things. Instead of killing you...I'll just...erase You from this world completely. And then I want to see your daddy's face when I tell him you died. Ahahaha!!!" He continued laughing while I was looking at him with wide eyed.

"What the hell-" I started but was cut off as he teleported right in front of me and put 3 fingers on my forehead.

"Tell everyone I said 'hello'" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

> * * *

Voices. The first thing I heard when I woke up was my dad's voice. I wanted to open my eyes and see him after all this time. Wait, wait, wait... Dad went on an important mission about a month ago. Is he back already? But he said the mission would probably take months to be completed since it was connected to Otsutsuki. I tried to open my eyes but in vain which caused me to let out a weak groan. The talking immediately stopped. I heard how someone's footsteps approached me, probably mom.

"Sarada, dear, are you awake? How do you feel? Are you hu-" An unfamiliar voice which sounded pretty worried started but was cut off by my dad's voice:

"Itachi, wait. Let her wake up completely first."

Itachi? Like, my uncle Itachi? Did I heard that right??

I ignored this killing pain and opened my eyes as fast as I could, just to be met with the pitch black eyes and hair. I thought it was my dad at first but then I noticed the ponytail and 2 weird line on his face. Who was this man?

"Why? Shocked to see your own uncle?" The man with ponytail chuckled lightly.

I just realized my mouth was hung open. Don't blame me, I thought my uncle was dead?! What the hell was going on?

"No, she's just shocked because she almost died. Itachi, give her some space." Dad said as he also approached me.

"Alright, alright, daddy bear." Uncle smiled and stepped back. Now that they were side by side everyone could tell they were brothers. My eyes couldn't help but water. He was alive. He was right in front of me. But how? Or...What happened? Why was I unconscious? What did dad mean when he said 'I almost died'? I couldn't remember anything.

"W-what happened? How are you alive, uncle?" I wasn't planning on asking the second question but it just...uh whatever.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Sarada? Was I supposed to be dead?" Uncle asked as he frowned. Dad also looked kinda confused.

"Uh-haha, it's nothing." I laughed nervously and tried to make up a lie. "I had a nightmare..That's all."

'_Yep, way to go, Sarada. This was so stupid, I can't-'_

While my inner was scolding me, dad asked another question.

"So you don't remember how several Kara members cornered you and..." dad's expression changed into angry one as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Uncle put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something I couldn't really hear.

"It was Kimimaro who saved you, so you better thank him properly when he's back." Dad said coldly and glared at me.

Woah, did I do something wrong? Or who was Kimimaro? Or..What did Kara members want from me? Dad looked pretty angry...

My thoughts were cut off as dad yelled:

"They tried to rape you! They f*cking tried to rape you, Sarada!" I could see tears in his eyes. It hurt. "That Damn Jigen has sent people after you, not Sumire. It all had been his trick so that our attention would be on Sumire and you'd be obtained easily. How stupid I was!! I hate myself! It's all my fault!" Dad kept yelling as uncle tried to calm him down and even tho I didn't get anything, my eyes once again watered, but this time, I couldn't stop them from running down my face.


	2. Chapter 1

"Look what you did Sasuke, she's crying." Uncle frowned and came closer. "Calm down, Sarada, it's over now dear."

A hug was something I really needed right now, so I put my arms around him and sobbed on his chest.

"Did...Did They really...?" I bit my lip and close my eyes, not able to finish the sentence.

"I'm surprised you don't remember but I guess it's because of explosion. I'll ask Shizuma to take you to the hospital when he's back." He rubbed my back and then stepped back.

Shizuma? Why does it sound familiar? I tried to remember but in vain. I sighted in annoyance and looked around me. I was in my room, thank god. Dad was standing near the window, looking outside with a frown. Uncle was standing beside my bed with my team's photo in his hands, smiling.

MY TEAM!! 

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered our last failed mission. How were they? Were they alive? I wanted to ask dad about them but he still looked pretty upset. Then another realization hit me like a train. Mom...where is she? I've been awake for quite some time and I haven't seen her at all. Maybe she's at work? Yeah, most likely. But still...If something horrible was about to happen to me, I thought mom would be with me. Was work really more important then her own child? No no, something was very wrong here.

"Dad?" I finally spoke up and he looked at me with his emotionless face, "Where is mom?"

His expression immediately changed into angry one. I looked at uncle, totally confused and noticed that he was already looking back at me with widened eyes.

"Sarada.." Dad growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been asking very stupid questions today."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. His glare was so murderous, so cold, I felt numb. Thank god uncle was here, he approached dad and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Sasuke, calm down. Can't you see something's wrong with her memory? She needs to see a doctor as soon as possible." 

Dad felt guilty, I just knew it. He looked down with a pained expression and soon enough, left the room without another word.

"Sakura...she's dead." Uncle whispered. "Delta, a member of Kara killed her."

The time stopped. Mom...mom is dead? No no no NO!!! That's impossible. I tried to convince myself it was a lie, but a look on my uncle's face proved me otherwise. So I did what other people in my place would do...

I screamed at the top of my lungs while tears kept flowing down my face like a river.

Someone patted my head. Uncle. If not him, I'd be here, in my cold room, alone. He was truly an amazing person. Why can't dad be like him?

I was so deep in thoughts I barely heard how the door opened and then closed. It was soon followed by a voice of a male:

"Dad, I'm home."

My curiosity was killing me, but right now, after all this unpleasant and painful information, I could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry fellow sakura fans. I just really needed her to be dead. Anyways, as always, I tried my best to write a good chapter but I'm still not satisfied. Uh whatever, thank you for reading!^^


	3. Chapter 2

Even tho my eyes were closed and I couldn't see the world around me, I still heard how someone knocked on my bedroom door and then let himself in without permission.

"Dad, how is Sarada?" The person I didn't know asked...my uncle I guess and after finding me seated on the bed, he added, "Oh you're awake, good."

"I'll leave you two alone." I heard my uncle said as his hand left my head, "Shizuma, we'll talk later."

"Alright." The person named Shizuma said as he sat beside me on the bed and sighed as uncle left "I was...no...we were so worried about you. Uncle told me you've lost your memory, so...I'd like you to open your eyes and at least look at me."

His voice. It sounded awfully familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Shizuma. That's when I finally realized who he was. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened about 3 years ago.

"Hoshigaki Shizuma from the hidden mist village. 18 years old and one of the swordsman. You tried to kill Mizukage and-" I was cut off as he quickly whispered in disbelief:

"I tried to...what? But that had never happened, Sarada." The expression of terror on his face told me he was telling the truth.

I couldn't help but notice how different he looked. He had shorter black hair which only reached till his shoulders, he was also wearing different outfit, simple black jacket with black shirt underneath and blue pants. Samehada was nowhere to be found.

Something told me I had to believe in him since he was my...wait who was he anyway? What was he doing in my house? Oh wait, didn't he just call my uncle 'Dad'? Does this mean...

"You're my cousin." My eyes widened as the words left my mouth. It wasn't a question and we both knew it. He was looking at me confused for several seconds then started laughing.

"Yeah I am but you've never called me that. I've always been your 'overprotective big brother' who you were always so proud of and I'll be happy if you're going to continue calling me that."

He smiled sadly and continued, "when I saw you in Kimimaro's arms unconscious, when he told us how he saved you from that Kara bastards...It hurt me so much. At that moment I believed I wasn't doing a good job being a big brother I've always wanted to be. At that moment I wanted to give up but then I knew you'd get angry at me for thinking like that. I'm a really selfish person and you've change my mind many times so I wouldn't do something stupid. I'm really thankful."

He paused and looked at my confused face. He knew I had no idea what he was talking about so he just sighed and pulled me into a hug. "After your mom died, I felt a huge responsibility to look after you. And now when only 2 days left-"

"2 days left? What do you mean by that??" I slowly pulled away and looked at his face, full of pain and sorrow.

"Sarada...I see, they haven't said anything to you yet. But I think you should know, even if you've lost your memory and have no idea what's going on outside right now." His expression turned into serious one in a second. "The alliance has fallen. Kara is going to take this as an advantage to attack all of the 5 nations in two days. Right now everyone is getting ready for war."

I gasped. My mouth hang open in disbelief. I quickly got up and run up to the only window in my room. As I looked outside, my hands started shaking. Everyone was running in different directions, some of them were giving orders. I also saw people who were taking something shiny and small out of boxes. Guns. My eyes once again widened as I saw some of my friends including Mitsuki and Sumire holding guns. So, it was really true. Konoha was getting ready for a war and here I was, in my room, crying like a child. My mom was dead, I had to live with this truth. However, I still could do something so that her death wouldn't be meaningless.

_'Get revenge!'_ My inner screamed as I clenched my fists and frowned. At last I could help my village win this damn war and then face my mother's grave with pride.

"Your death wasn't meaningless, mom. I'll kill Delta myself, with my own hands! Just you wait, I'll also become Hokage as I promised." I took a deep breath and looked back at Shizuma who was still sitting on my bed.

"I want to go out and see others, including 7th."

He noticed how dead serious I was so he just nodded and got up.

"Also, who is this Kimimaro? Dad said I had to apologize or something like that I don't know." I said as we made our way downstairs.

"Heh, you'll know soon after." He smirked annoyingly as we finally left the house.

Oh, how I've missed some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not edited so if there are some mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading once again! ))


	4. Chapter 3

As soon I stepped a foot outside, I tensed. Everyone looked so busy, city was noisier than ever. I looked around in hope to spot any of my friends again but saw no one so we made our way to the Hokage's office.   
"Be careful.." Shizuma whispered in my ear as I almost bumped into someone who was definitely in a hurry.   
After several minutes we finally arrived and were waiting for permission to go inside the room where Lord 7th was.   
"the number of security guards have increased. No wonder tho." Shizuma said as yet another group of armored people passed by us.  
"You can come inside." I heard Shikamaru-san called from the room. I wasted no time and went inside with Shizuma by my side. The room itself looked exactly the same how I remembered it. Uzumaki Naruto, as always, looked tired. his loyal advisor by his side. No changes, nothing, Which I was glad for.  
"Hello, Sarada-chan." He smiled weakly and turned to my cousin, "Thank you Shizuma. You can go now, Orochimaru was asking for you."  
Shizuma looked at me. I could tell he was hesitating to leave me alone so I just nodded at him and he left without a word. Was I really dreaming or what?

I came back to reality as Naruto-san cleared his throat and I quickly turned my attention back to him.  
"I'm glad you're alright. I hope you already...you know...know everything-"  
"Yes" I quickly cut him off and it kinda came out rudely but I just couldn't help it.

In order to get rid of this awkward silence between us, I asked:  
"What happened to the alliance?"  
"We couldn't keep this going anymore. We always look at difficulties differently, we never agree with one another, we even fight sometimes. We all knew this alliance wasn't something we always wanted it to be. And now this whole Kara thing...We couldn't work this out anymore. So we're going to fight them the way we want, without others help. I believe we can do this!" He grinned but I knew it was to cover up the pain inside him. "By the way, Kawaki has been asking for you all day. He was genuinely concerned so whenever you have time, please pay him a visit."

"Kawaki...who's that?" I asked as I smiled awkwardly.  
Naruto sweatdropped. "He's my adoptive son. He used to be a member of Kara but he ran away from them. About 6 months ago when your team was on a mission, you found him and...yeah that's how he end up here. Not to mention you're his very first friend."  
"Me? Haha alright I'll make sure to visit him as soon as possible." I said but then another thought popped up in my mind.  
"Is Kara after Kawaki?"  
"That's right." He answered with a sigh, "He's the leader's vessel. But still, we don't know what's their main purpose, or what are they planning. Whatever it is we should be careful. I hope you know they're going to attack us in about 2 days or so. At least that's what the letter said."   
"Alright" I sighed, "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me, Lord 7th?"  
"Not really, but I'd be glad if you could help others with preparation." He answered and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sure" I mumbled and quickly left the office.

I was so glad he didn't mention my mom. I didn't want to break down in front of the greatest Hokage. And my dad? Where was he now when I needed him the most? I sighted as I was walking down the street which lead to my house. I kept looking around as people were giving orders, some where checking out guns, some were writing down something on a paper. What could I do? I felt pretty lost. It felt like I didn't belong here. Huh? What did I just say? Silly, silly me. 

On my way home I didn't see any familiar face. I really wanted to know what were my friends up to. Were could they be? 

I kept walking from street to street aimlessly. When I was about to go back home and get some rest, I remembered Lord 7th's words: 'pay Kawaki a visit whenever you're free.'  
"Guess this is the best opportunity; I sighed and kept waking forward to where Uzumaki family lived.

As soon as I reached my destination, I saw a boy sitting in front of the door with a bored look on his face.   
"Shaved hair on both sides, piercings and not really good taste...hope He's not Kawaki." I muttered and approached the boy.  
"Hello." I waved at him. He quickly looked up after hearing my voice and his eyes widened.  
"Sarada! I'm so glad you're alright. I know what happened and I'm really sorry about it-"   
"Are you Kawaki?" I cut him off with a fake smile.   
"Yes, you shithead. Can't you recognize me?" He barked and crossed his arms.  
"I lost my memory, also don't you dare call me that again." I warned and frowned.  
"Still short-tempered, huh?" He mumbled but I could hear it pretty well. This little-

I was about to teach him a lesson when someone called from behind me.  
"Yo, Kawaki. Still getting on Sarada's nerves I see. Want me to help ya out?"  
This voice! Was this...

I looked behind me and saw a person I really wanted to come across all day.  
"Boruto!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I'm finally done! Next chap will come out in...ah dunno lol.


	5. Chapter 4

  
I ran to Boruto and hugged the hell out of him. I don't think I've ever been this happy to see him until now. I heard Kawaki 'tch'ed behind me while Boruto was gently trying to pull away from the hug.

"S-Sarada, can't breathe!" 

"Sorry." I mumbled and finally pulled away. 

We were standing awkwardly, not saying a word. I didn't know how to start a conversation. 'Oh Boruto I'm so glad you're alright' would definitely sound weird and I was in no mood to answer his questions right now. Not to mention I was almost sure our last failed mission hasn't happened at all. I really needed to figure out what was going on. Was I in alternative universe or something?

"I heard what happened to you and... I'm just so happy you're fine." Boruto finally said, a small smile was visible on his lips.

I didn't want to talk about it so I just decided to change the subject.

"Where are others? I was searching for you-"

"Ah about that," he interrupted while scratching back of his head awkwardly, "We were training underground. Your dad told us you were still asleep so...Yeah."

"Training...underground?" I asked with a frown.

"Uh, yeah. In our little hideous where-"

"I don't think you're informed that I've lost my memory." I cut him off with a close-eyed smile.

"You what?!" Both kawaki and Boruto yelled at the same time as I took a step behind and put my arms up while smiling nervously.

"Calm down, I'm sure I'll remember everything soon. It's temporary." 

'_Well done, Sarada._' My inner clapped clinically and scoffed, '_we both know it's not temporary, hn._'

"I'm sorry about your mom too.." Kawaki started suddenly and my smile quickly disappeared.

"Kawaki! you stupid, stop it!" Boruto yelled at him, "didn't I warn you not to-"

"It's alright, Boruto." I said and bit my lip. Of course it wasn't alright. It was actually everything but alright. "I already promised myself I'll get revenge."

* * *

"I'm home." I called as I stepped inside and took off my shoes. Not even a second later, Shizuma ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of me with crossed arms.

"You were supposed to be home about an hour earlier or so." He stated.

"I met my friends and totally forgot about the time, Sorry." I sighed and walked past him to go to my room, "I know you're worried about my safety but I'm not a kid so I'll somehow take care of myself." 

I was expecting him to argue but he just ignored my words.

"Dad's making supper, want me to bring it to you in your room?"

"No, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." I replied and turned in the corner, disappearing out of his sight.

As I stepped inside my room, I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. They were hurting like crazy. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking about everything that has happened today. Everything was so changed, I couldn't believe it. I suddenly had cousin, my uncle was alive, my mom was...dead, alliance has fallen, Kara was going to attack us... It was really lot to take in. At this point, I just persuaded myself I was in a parallel universe.

* * *

"Good evening, Sarada-chan." Uncle greeted me with a smile as he put a plate filled with various food in front of me. "Eat up, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Thank you." I smiled back and started eating. Shizuma was sitting in front of me, chewing with his eyes closed. Uncle sat beside him with his own plate.

"Where is dad?" I asked quietly and started playing with my knife.

"He...He said he has a mission and won't be back until war starts. He took a group of spies with him, he's gonna keep us updated about Kara. As soon as they start moving, he'll let us know." He replied and I knew he was choosing his words carefully, so he wouldn't hurt me more than I already do.

I just nodded and went back to eating. I still had thousand questions I wanted to ask but decided to shut up for now. 

Still, how ridiculous right? He didn't even say a goodbye. He isn't here when I need him the most. Heck, I think Shizuma cares more than my own dad. Shizuma who I met...just today. Well in this universe, that is.

When I was done and ready to leave the room to go back to my room, uncle called:

"Sarada-chan, if you're feeling better tomorrow, would you like to meet some people and try to regain your memories?"

Ohoo, this sounds interesting.

"Yeah sure." I replied with a small smile and left the room.

That night I was awoken by voices right outside my bedroom door. I panicked and set up but soon sighed in relief when I heard uncle's voice. He was laughing so I guess everything was alright. I laid back down and closed my eyes again, but then heard very unfamiliar voice which said something like 'Orochimaru wants to see her.' His voice was kinda deep but also wasn't. I sighed in annoyance and just decided to find out who he was tomorrow. Or...would I still be here tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> This chap isn't edited. Sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> I'll also try to update more frequently from now on.^^


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I was awoken by Shizuma's voice. He was whispering something but I had no idea what. Was he even talking to me? I mentally shrugged, changed side and decided to go back to sleep.

"UCHIHA SARADA I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I shot up from the bed, quickly started searching for my glasses and while doing so, I asked questions which might havebe been the reason I was awoken this early in the morning when my head was hurting.

"What happened? Is there any news from dad? Is Kara on its way? Did something bad happened? Is-"

"I just came here to tell you that the breakfast is ready..." Shizuma answered casually and I sweatdropped.

I sighed deeply and sat back down on the bed.

"You seem very stressed these days. Tomorrow is a big day, you should be well rested and ready." He said as he opened the bedroom door and was ready to leave. "Oh by the way, after breakfast we're going to visit Kabuto and Orochimaru. Be prepared." 

* * *

The first thing that caught my interest when I entered the dining room, was a blue skinned man who was standing beside uncle. They were talking quietly about God knows what while Shizuma was nowhere to be found.

"Um, good morning." I greeted the two but actually just tried to get their attention. It worked. Both of them turned to me and uncle was the one who greeted me back. The other man was just staring at me with...doubt? I couldn't tell.

"Shizuma left early, he had a team to train." Uncle started as he started making the table. I decided to help him but uncle didn't let me. What a kind soul he is.

Meantime, I was glancing at the blue skinned man from time to time. He on the other hand was too busy looking at my uncle. The more I looked at him, the more he looked like Shizuma. Wait, could it be-

"Stop staring, Sarada-chan." Uncle chuckled lightly. Guess he caught me staring, how embarrassing!

I looked down and tried to hide my blush.

"You probably don't remember him. He's Kisame, my husband."

The words that left my uncle's mouth shocked me. But then I slowly connected the dots and in the end it made perfect sense. That could explain why this guy kisame and Shizuma looked alike. But still how is it possible-

SLAM!

I jumped from the unexpected voice. Soon after Shizuma barged into the room who was breathing heavily. My uncle quickly ran to him and sat him down on the nearest chair at the table. Kisame also sat beside him and we all waited patiently for him to say something. 

Soon his eyes started searching for something and as soon as he spotted me, he stood up and approached me slowly while shaking.

"S-Sarada.." He started. As he was right in front of me, he got down on his knees and closed his eyes. It looked as if he was wounded, as if the pain was just too much to bare. But he looked fine from outside-

"Your father..."

My eyes widened in fear as I backed away and practically hugged the wall.

"What happened to him?"

"Your father...is dead. Kara is on its way..."

As those words left Shizuma's mouth, I clenched the area where my heart was. I failed miserably when I tried to keep my tears from falling.

It was impossible. Dad couldn't be dead!

I let out a pained sob. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even my uncle who was frozen in place and silent tears were falling from his eyes as Kisame was hugging his shoulder, kissing his head lovingly and comforting him. 

First mom, now dad. Is there anything else left I haven't lost yet?

The last thing I heard before I passed out was how someone whispered in my ear:

**'KARA MUST PAY!'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again...great! -_- not to mention this chap is pretty short. Well...I have a cold and don't feel well so I hope this is enough for now^^


End file.
